All I want
by Franbunanza
Summary: one-shot Lemon, set directly after Doc. Yuffie and Vincent, she doesn't want any distractions.


A/N: i thought i'd give smut ago just to experiment a bit with writing, first ever attempt so go easy on me.

Disclaimer:don't own the characters yada yada yada

* * *

Vincent was pleased to be re-united with his friends once again. He never allowed himself to admit how much he enjoyed their company. Everyone had gathered in Tifa and Yuffie's motel room, some sitting on the bed and others on the carpeted floor. The door to the room swung open and Yuffie bustled in with two large bottles of champagne.

"Okay lets get this party started!" The ninja shouted, enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, that looks like good stuff!" whooped Cid from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah as if you'd know!" Yuffie popped the cork and handed out glasses. She filled Tifa's, Cloud's, Barrets, Cid's and Reeve's glasses to he brim. She gave a smaller glass to Shelke to try and poured a little onto a saucer for Nanaki who couldn't hold a glass.

Tossing the empty bottle aside she opened the second and poured herself and Vincent a glass full.

"To Vincent! For saving the world from Omega and Weiss and Hojo!" toasted Tifa, leaning in. Everyone tapped their glasses together.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably, he never liked being the centre of attention.

"Ah come on lighten up Vince! We'd all be dead if it weren't for you." Cid said supportively.

Yuffie grinned, she pushed the bottom of Vincent's glass up so he had no choice but to down it, She filled it again.

"What is this stuff? it taste's weird." asked Cloud as he took a large swig of his drink.

"Uhnh it's Wutai's finest! No less for such a great celebration. Just don't go making us think you are done for every week now Vincent!"

Vincent gave a slight smile and apologised again for making everyone worry about him.

The group chatted amongst each other for a good half an hour, they were interrupted when Barret noticed that Shelke and Nanaki had fallen asleep.

"I'm feeling exhausted as well." yawned Cloud, his sentiments were shared by everyone except Vincent and Yuffie and Cait Sith, but he was a robot so he didn't count.

One by one they all passed out.

"Weird? Who knew they were all such a bunch of light weights." Yuffie stood up and picked up Shelke, she lay the young girl on the bed. Vincent helped her do the same with Tifa.

He knelt down beside Cid and checked to make sure the he and the others were really asleep and not in any trouble.

"I hope that they are okay." He said straightening up.

"Yeah they are probably fine, just over worked. The others will be fine crashing on the floor, might as well just leave them too it."

"Why don't you just wake them up lassie?" asked Cait Sith just seconds before Yuffie flicked his off switch.

"I'll probably go back to my room then." Said Vincent motioning to the door.

"Yeah, I'll come with, we can have a nice talk." Yuffie grabbed the remaining champagne and followed Vincent out.

Vincent really didn't enjoy "nice talks" but he had learnt many years ago that it was far safer not to deny Yuffie of her own way.

Rain was pouring down and drenched them as they crossed the car park to Vincent's room. The motel really was a bit of a dive, but they didn't really have much of a choice when it came to inn's in Edge. Seventh Heaven was a little too crowded for all of them to reside in comfortably.

Vincent dropped his key on the ground, the rain relentlessly covered them. Eventually he managed to get the door open. He flicked one of the light switches which turned on the lamps. They gave the room a dull light. Lightening flashed outside the window.

"Ergh, this weather is awful!" Yuffie dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her hair with.

Vincent had avoided getting to soaked as his cape had taken most of the rain, he took it off and hung it up on a hook near to the door.

"I'm soaked through." sighed Yuffie passing Vincent the towel for his hair. Her eyes caught sight of Reeve's bag. The head of the WRO was supposed to be sharing this room with Vincent.

Yuffie pulled open the zip and began rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" asked Vincent, his tone disapproving.

"Getting something to wear, unless you'd rather I didn't bother?" she replied with a dangerous smirk.

Vincent regarded her for a second and then focused on getting his gauntlet off.

Yuffie chuckled and took one of Reeve's shirts into the bathroom with her. Vincent sat down on his bed and pulled his shoes off. He hoped that Yuffie wouldn't want to chat for too long. He swiped the champagne bottle off the side table and took a swig.

As he did he thought of how he had had more drink than any of the others and he wasn't feeling drunk enough to pass out. He played over the events that had unfurled in the girls room. Everyone who was now asleep had had a drink from the first bottle. Vincent was about to call out to Yuffie and vocalise his concern when it dawned on him, she was probably to blame. Had she got some sort of devious plan up her sleeve?

Yuffie came out of the bathroom now dressed only in Reeve's white shirt. Her black underwear was visible from underneath.

"What was in the other bottle?" asked Vincent coolly.

"Champagne." she stated innocently.

"Champagne and?"

Yuffie's devious smirk grew wider "Tranquilizers."

"Care to explain yourself?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"I only wanted to speak to you alone." she said with a pout.

"And that entails drugging everyone, does it? Even Shelke? she's just a child."

"Especially Shelke, I didn't want any interruptions." Her voice was low and she was speaking in a tone which set of alarms in Vincent's mind.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Vincent asked, he backed away. He felt his back press against the head board of his bed.

"Well, when I said talk…I wasn't being completely honest." The young woman placed a knee down at the end of the bed.

"Yuffie…?" Vincent watched as she crawled towards him.

She placed her hands over his and held them in place against the pillows beneath him.

Vincent could have easily freed himself and pushed her away if he had even tried.

"Yuffie...?" he repeated

"I love it when you say my name." she purred.

He tried to keep a calm head, which wasn't easy considering the proximity between himself and Yuffie.

"What is it you want?" he asked, his tone as cool as if he were asking her which drink she wanted from the vending machine.

Yuffie gave a slight chuckle, "I want you to kiss me, that's all, such a small thing really in the scheme of things, I'm like so sure you can spare one lil' kiss."

Vincent looked into her eyes and considered what the appropriate response to such a suggestion would be. He knew that he should have said no, loosened his hands and left the room. But it had been such a long time and her lips were right there a mere couple of inches in front of him, parted and waiting for him to give in.

She had had enough of waiting and caught him off guard. Her lips pushed firmly against his.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, he thought, as long as he kept it friendly and clean kiss. In spite of this thought he found that he was opening his mouth to her.

He could feel her grin in victory as she touched his tongue with her own. Her hands had left his wrists now and were pressed against either side of his face, pulling him closer to her.

Vincent had never been kissed in such a way, with all his previous kisses he had been the one who was in control. This time It was Yuffie who was well and truly in control.

Vincent found that this sensation was incredibly arousing to him, a moan escaped his lips.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" murmured Yuffie as she broke away.

Again he wanted to protest and say no, "Yes." came his breathy reply.

Yuffie sat up and looked at Vincent for a moment or two. She turned and climbed off of the bed. As she headed towards the door, Vincent cursed himself for being so weak. He was surprised when instead of walking out the door, she locked it.

"Why?" he asked as she made her way back to him.

"So you don't chicken out and run off." she explained.

Yuffie sat down beside him and opened the top button of his shirt.

"Yuffie…wait." He took her hand away trying to regain control of the situation. "We shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" she asked with an innocent tone that did not seem at all at home coming from her. The ninja's nimble fingers had defeated another two buttons.

"Yuffie, listen to me…" he seized her had again.

Yuffie was amused by this attempt at resistence, "Now, now Vincey, play fair, you are wearing far more clothes than I am."

She had one last button to go, he stopped her hand for a third time.

"I swear to Da chou, Vincent, if you do that again I will tie your hands."

Vincent compliantly let go of her hand and let her continue.

"Hmm that's more like it." she leant closer and kissed his cheek and jaw bone.

Vincent felt his eyelids flutter as she moved lower, kissing and sucking at his neck and collarbone.

Her fingers brushed his chest gently as she pushed his shirt off of his broad shoulders.

Yuffie ran her hands down his arms, all the way down to his hands where she pulled off his gloves. Vincent tried to stop her from taking off his left glove but she persisted. When she had rid him of both gloves and shirt she took his left hand and kissed his palm, keeping eye contact all the while.

"Scar's don't phase me. They just remind me how brave you are." Yuffie confessed, brushing his dark hair from his face. She untied his head band whilst paying attention to his face and hair.

Vincent relaxed a little and relished at the caress that started at the centre of his head and ended at the join of his neck and shoulder.

Yuffie had become momentarily distracted by the Cerberus. She removed it from its holster and was holding it in her hands. One hand stroked the barrels while the other found the trigger.

"That is a dangerous weapon, be careful." Vincent warned her.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Yuffie scoffed and spun it on her finger, she pretended to drop it.

Vincent gave a sharp in take of breath.

"Ahhahah, got you." she teased, and quick as a flash she aimed the gun at a vase over the other side of the room, she blew the head off of a lily without a moment of hesitation.

Vincent was surprised at her accuracy. She lifted the gun to her mouth and blew the smoke off of the barrels, this suggestive action sent Vincent's mind to goo, his heart pounded furiously. Yuffie put the gun down on the floor and kicked it out of the way.

"Right where was I." Yuffie got up on to her knees and slung her leg over Vincent's toned stomach. The feel of her smooth thighs against his bare flesh sent sparks of pleasure through him.

"Take off the shirt." he instructed.

Yuffie shook her head in defiance, "If you want it off then you take it off."

He cautiously placed his hands on her legs and stroked them firmly. His thumbs running against her inner thigh. He watched intently as she moaned and arched her back, he took this distraction as the perfect time to strike.

He grabbed her hips roughly and pushed forward until he was on top of her.

"Oh touché, Valentine!" she giggled.

Vincent grasped the front of the shirt and slowly ripped the fabric.

"Reeve is going to be pissed." Yuffie chuckled, Vincent stayed silent and tossed the ruined garment to the floor leaving Yuffie in nothing but her underwear.

Vincent was light and Yuffie was strong and fast so it didn't take much effort on her behalf to push him up into a seated position, she turned so her back was pressed against his chest and settled between his legs. She arched her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, unsure of what move to make next, it really had been too long since he had been in this sort of scenario.

Yuffie released her bra, it fell down unceremoniously , "Touch me, right now, come on."

Vincent snaked his arms around her waist, just above her hips. He ran them up her sides, admiring her toned curves. Never before had he been with somebody in such good shape.

He cupped her breasts and squeezed them, he kissed the back of her neck whilst he traced his fingers delicately across her chest. Her nipples stiffened under his caress, she sighed in pleasure as he leant over her shoulder and kissed her collar bone. His large hands pushed her breasts upwards so he could kiss them as well, this action bought her closer to his body.

Yuffie smirked with great satisfaction as she felt his throbbing erection pressing firmly against the small of her back, she purposely ground against it a little harder. Vincent gave a slight groan as she teased him. He let one hand stray from her breast down across her stomach to just above her panties.

He hesitated so Yuffie took his hand and pressed it flat against her stomach, she slipped his hand down under the thin fabric.

"Just do it, please, Vincent. Gawd, I'm _aching_ for your touch."

Her words caused his face to flush red a little, he curved his finger around and pressed into her.

"Mmhmm, yeah like that." she praised, her arm reached around behind her to steady herself by grasping his neck. Her other hand was also behind her, struggling to loosen his belt. She triumphed and loosened the button on his pants. The zipper came easy. She took a hold of his manhood and begun to steadily stroke him with her soft fingers, she wrapped them around and felt Vincent push up into her hand.

Vincent was shocked at himself, this was all so easy. It was easy to tear the shirt from her body, easy to gently pull at her earlobe with his teeth, easy to get so very hard for her.

Yuffie knew exactly what she was doing, she was confident and in control, where as she was usually confused and a little clumsy. He wanted to be inside her more than anything at that moment, he was seeing her in a completely new way. Her tight little shorts had always been able to awaken desire in him, but he never imagined for one second he would ever act on those impulses.

Vincent slid his fingers out of her slick wet entrance.

Yuffie caught her breath, "No, Don't stop!" she took her hand away from him as punishment, they both knew how to tease.

Vincent took a hold of Yuffie's shoulders, she instinctively leant forward onto her elbows and knees.

"No, not like that, come here to me." he turned her to face him. "I want you like this, on my lap up, right up against my chest."

"Hehe, look who's giving the orders now." she smiled clearly amused at how he had resisted to begin with, but was now telling her exactly how he wanted to take her.

Yuffie pulled his pants a little lower, while he removed her panties completely. He screwed them up and shoved them into his pocket.

"Pervert. See! you play it all sweet and innocent but now I know what you are really like."

Vincent kissed her aggressively to silence her, she nibbled his lip a little.

She lowered herself down onto his hard cock. Vincent gasped out.

"Yeah, I bet you love that don't you." she said tugging his hair slightly.

Vincent thrust himself up, deeper into her.

Yuffie bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Is that good?" she asked as she slowly moved herself against him.

Vincent nodded and moved trying to build up a rhythm. "So good."

He held her close to him so her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Yuffie's arms wrapped around his neck, she swung one leg around his waist and started to grind him hard. Vincent entered her further until he was as deep as he could get.

"oh gawd, Vincent, you are so big." she moaned loudly. Her hands entangled in his long dark hair.

"Yuffie, sshhh, you'll wake someone." Vincent kissed her jaw as he moved a little faster inside of her, a moan escaped his lips. She was so wet and tight around him.

Yuffie laughed and sped up to match him. She arched her back and supported herself with one arm on the bed, the other arm remained on Vincent's shoulder, she pulled him against her chest. With her leaning back he had better use of his hand, he massaged her clit to take her closer to the edge. He knew that he couldn't last much longer and he really wanted to watch her come. The gunmen grasped a hold of her hip and rocked her slightly.

"Ahh, yes, right there!" Yuffie thrust herself forward. "ahhh, oh Vince, yes, harder! Please, please harder." she practically begged.

Vincent obeyed, sweat now running down his chest, her words beckoning him on, damn she was good.

Yuffie gasped and moaned, he felt her body shudder and contract around him as she came. He didn't stop, he pushed into her faster and felt his own shattering orgasm erupt, he came deep and hard within her.

Vincent collapsed against Yuffie's chest. She disentangled herself from him and kissed his forehead.

"That was even better than in my frequent fantasies about you." she said breathing deep.

They lay in silence for a minute or two.

"I should probably go." Yuffie said quietly.

Vincent grasped her and held her to him, "Don't, just stay here."

"You sure?"

Vincent nodded, he kissed her cheek.

"I bet you are glad we had this "talk" after all." she joked.

a/n:reviews would be appreciated


End file.
